Invisible
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: Dedicated to Peeps Inferior. Max is in love with Rei, who is in love with Kai, who has been dating Tyson for a month. Max feels invisible to Rei, so he takes matters into his own hands. Can Rei save Max before it's too late? YAOI ReiXMax


Konnichiwa minna-san! ^__^ This is Rumi-Chan here! Instead of a Tyka fic, it's going to be a MaRe, a Rei X Max fic! YAY! I've become HOOKED to this pairing....too bad that there aren't a lot of them on ff.net...  
  
Anywhoo, this fic is dedicated to Peeps Inferior. If I didn't read her Rei X Max fic, I probably wouldn't have the inspiration to write one. So DOMO ARIGATOU Peeps Inferior! ^__^  
  
Warning: This fic is a YAOI fic. Don't like yaoi, don't read. Plain and simple.  
  
Pairings: Rei X Max, Tyka, implied Kai/Rei, one-sided Kai/Rei.......... yup crazy love triangles.... Can't help BUT love them....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary:  
  
Max is helplessly in love with Rei, but thinks that Rei doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Rei is in love with Kai, but has doubts concerning his friendship with Max. Kai and Tyson have secretly been going out.  
  
Max, heartbroken that Rei will continue to chase Kai, decides to take his own life. Will Rei be able to realize his feelings for Max and save him in time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okie, it's time for the disclaimer! Rei, you can do it today, right? Rei? Where are you?  
  
Kai: *points to the closet* He and Max went in there 20 minutes ago. They haven't come out yet....  
  
*sweatdrops* GAAAHH! Not again.... *walks to the closet and pounds on the door* ALRIGHT YOU TWO! GET OUT! IT'S TIME FOR KAI AND TYSON TO DO THEIR HANKY-PANKY!  
  
*You can hear a yelp and crashing coming from the closet*  
  
Kai: HEY! How d'you know that I wanted to be in the closet with Tyson?!  
  
*sweatdrop falls a little* You were staring at Tyson with a lustful look on your face....  
  
Tyson: *winks at Kai*  
  
Kai: *BLUSH* I-I-I-uh-gotta-go-to-uh-the-uh-RESTROOM! *dashes out of the room*  
  
Rei: *comes out of the closet purring*  
  
Max: *comes out dazed*  
  
Hey, Rei, could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Rei: Okay. Rumi-Chan doesn't own me or anything else from Beyblade. She wishes she does, though.... She only owns the mini poems in the fic. If you would like to use them, ask.  
  
Hey? How did you know that?!  
  
Rei: You shouldn't talk in your sleep then....  
  
Oh, oooops....  
  
Alrightie then, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Invisible  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max's POV:  
  
Everyone has a special someone. Kenny has Emily, and Tyson has Kai. As for me, you ask?  
  
I have NO ONE.  
  
+++  
  
You're my true love  
  
But you chase after another  
  
To others I am visible  
  
To you, I am not  
  
+++  
  
You don't know how much I love you Rei. I have fallen head over heels in love. Every night I dream that you are with me, holding me in your arms, whispering words of love in my ear. It's so wonderful, and I'm full of bliss. Until I wake up, that is. When I wake up, it's nothing but a dream.  
  
A dream that I refuse to let go. Every night, I sob endlessly. My tears won't dry. And it's all because I love you, but you can't love me. Why?  
  
Because you're in love with Kai.  
  
You chase after Kai with hope in your heart. Are you blind, Rei? He doesn't love you! Or has he not told you that he and Tyson have secretly been a couple for a month already? I watch you with sad eyes, yet I put on that same old smile, the same old mask to cover my sadness.  
  
I've tried so many times to tell you how I feel, but you just push me aside, because you believe that you and Kai were meant to be. And it makes me hurt, it burns a hole in the very core of my soul.  
  
I want to banish these feelings for you away, but I can't. I want to move on, but something tells me that I shouldn't give up. So I will wait patiently for you. I'll love you until the day I die.  
  
+++  
  
I am invisible to you  
  
You can't see me  
  
Yet I wait patiently  
  
For you to say to me, "I love you, and I can't live without you."  
  
+++  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
He just walked by. His heavenly presence fills the room. It makes me feel all giddy inside. Kai Hiwatari, I have fallen in love with you. Yet, there is a nagging thought in my head that tells me that Kai isn't the one. This thought tells me that Max is my love. How can this be? Sure, Max and I are the best of friends and all, but I can't possibly be in love with Max. I love Kai.  
  
I walk over to Kai, and I ask him to come into the hall with me. There's something important I want to tell him. He gives me a nod, and I lead him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Rei led Kai out of the room and into the hall. He looked at Kai straight in the eye and said, "There's something I need to tell you." Kai looked at Rei expectantly. Rei gulped, "I'm in love with you Kai!" After he declared this, he pressed his lips against Kai's. Kai's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Little did they know that a certain blonde was watching them.  
  
Max's POV:  
  
My heart feels like it has been stabbed a million times. Pain and hurt cloud my already tear-filled eyes. It's no use, Rei will never love me. No matter what happens, Rei will never love me. I feel sick all of a sudden, and I silently creep to my room.  
  
Rei doesn't love me. My patience has run dry. I grabbed a pen, a piece of paper, and the razor I had hidden under my bed. I'll make this quick. It's best I end it now.  
  
+++  
  
I see you in the hallway  
  
You confess your love, but it's not for me  
  
It's for the other  
  
You don't love me  
  
My patience ran dry  
  
I grab a pen, paper, and a razor  
  
It is time for me to die  
  
+++  
  
Normal POV:  
  
It started to rain outside. The downpour was fierce. The lightning flashed, the thunder roared. Kai pushed Rei off him and took a few steps back. Rei cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong, Kai?" Kai mumbled, "I can't love you." Rei said, "Pardon me?" Kai tried to avoid Rei's gaze, "I can't love you, because I-I...." Rei looked slightly hurt, "Why?"  
  
Kai sighed, "I love Tyson, Rei. We've been dating for a month." Rei's eyes were downcast, and he tried to hide the hurt. Kai apologized, "I'm really sorry, Rei." Rei whispered, "No, it's okay."  
  
Max left the note on his desk. He grabbed the razor and began to walk up the stairs that led to the top of the building. (Note: the Bladebreakers are staying at a hotel.) He walked on, not caring if it was pouring outside, not giving a damn if he got struck by lightning. He just wanted it all to end.  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
I am such a fool. Of course Kai loved Tyson. Why haven't I seen it before? The way those two look at each other. The way they speak to each other. Sure, they fight as if all hell is breaking loose, but somehow, they manage to forgive each other. Damn, I'm such an idiot!  
  
+++  
  
I will always love you  
  
I will always care  
  
Yet to you I am still invisible  
  
I blend in with the air  
  
+++  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Tyson knocked on the door of Max's room. "Hey, Max, the Chief wants to know if you want Draciel updated now?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Tyson knocked again. "Max? Are you in there?" He slowly entered the room. It was empty. On the desk was Draciel. Next to her there was a piece of paper, slightly wet from the tears Max shed while writing on it. "Huh? What's this," Tyson wondered as he picked up the note. His eyes scanned the paper a few times before he paled drastically.  
  
"KAI! REI! KENNY!"  
  
The Chief shut off Dizzy immediately, and met up with Kai and Rei, who were already inside Max's room. Tyson was sitting on Max's bed, his eyes slightly red. He was clutching a tearstained note in his hand.  
  
Rei had never seen Tyson this horrified before. "What happened, Tyson?" Tyson silently handed the paper to Rei and said quietly, "This is for you." Rei took a look at the slightly drenched note and read silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Rei,  
  
It's me, Max. You probably already know that. I really don't know what to say except that I love you.  
  
Yes, Rei, I've always loved you. But, your infatuation with Kai pushed me aside, and I feel invisible to you. You don't know how many times I've mourned my love for you Rei. You don't know how many tears I've shed just thinking about you. For so long, I've waited for you to tell me, "I love you." But I know now that you could never love me. Why, you ask?  
  
You're hopelessly in love with Kai. You chase after him just as I chase after you. But, I've seen you choose who you love, and it's not me. It's Kai.  
  
I'm tired of waiting Rei, so I'm ending it now.  
  
With All of My Love,  
  
Max.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was assaulted by pangs of guilt, "Oh, Max....." he said. Kai broke the silence, "We have to find him before he kills himself." Tyson and Kenny both nodded. The three bounded off to look for Max. Rei just looked at the note, his mind swimming in millions of thoughts.  
  
+++  
  
The storms surrounds me  
  
The razor is in my hand  
  
I inhale and exhale deeply  
  
This is the beginning of the end  
  
+++  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
Max LOVES me? How come he hasn't told me?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
But, your infatuation with Kai pushed me aside, and I feel invisible to you....  
  
....You're hopelessly in love with Kai. You chase after him just as I chase after you....  
  
....I'm tired of waiting Rei, so I'm ending it now.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Wait! Max! You can't end this now! I just realized something.....  
  
I love you.  
  
My heart is pounding, my feet are racing. Don't you dare leave me now Max, because I still haven't told you how I feel!  
  
MAX'S POV:  
  
I am standing on the roof of the hotel. It's pouring, but I really don't care. My hair falls about my eyes, and my tears mix with the rain. I bring the razor to my left wrist with a shaky right hand. I then apply pressure, and then I slash.  
  
My warm blood escapes me, now to move on to the other wrist. It stings, it burns. But not being loved is worse.  
  
As soon as I placed the razor in my bloody hand, a familiar voice startles me. "MAX!"  
  
I turn around, and I see Rei. Panting slightly, his eyes full of worry.  
  
What is he doing here? He wasn't supposed to care.....  
  
+++  
  
I slashed my wrists, my blood is seeping  
  
My life is draining  
  
You call my name  
  
I hear your voice  
  
+++  
  
NORMAL POV:  
  
Rei rushed over Max. "Max! What did you do to yourself?" Rei took off his headband and bound it around Max's cut wrist to stop the bleeding. "Why did you act so stupid? Why do act like such a friggen idiot sometimes?!" Max looked at Rei and said coldly, "Why should you care, Rei? You love Kai remember!" Rei started as he reached out to touch Max, "Max, I...." Max shrank back, "Rei, don't. Let me die alone. Let me be, Rei. Just let me fade away." Max whispered, "Just let me fade away...."  
  
Rei murmured, "Max..."  
  
+++  
  
I've realized you will never love me  
  
So I will end it now  
  
Please just let me be  
  
Please, please, just let me fade away  
  
+++  
  
Max brought the razor to his right wrist, but the razor was quickly snatched back by Rei. Max growled, "Give me the razor, Rei!" Rei held it high above Max's head, "C'mon, Max! Let's see if you can reach it!" Max yelled, "Stop it! Quit taunting me!" Rei yelled back, "Why? Why should I stop?" He brought the razor even higher, "Why should I give it to you?" The lightning flashed, and the thunder roared.  
  
The rain poured about them, soaking the two completely.  
  
Max screamed, the salty tears streaming, "Can't you see, Rei? I just want to DIE! You'll never love me! You'll chase after Kai no matter what!" He put his face in his hands, "I just want to die." Max sobbed, "I just want to fade away." Rei pocketed the razor, pulled Max close to him, and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Max's muscles tensed at first, but then he relaxed a bit and buried his face into Rei's chest.  
  
The two stayed like that until Max calmed down even more. Max brought up his head up to look at Rei. "Why did you do it, Rei? Why did you save me?" Rei looked down at the blonde, and smiled, "I love you, Max; and I can't live without you." Rei then pressed his lips softly upon Max's in a chaste kiss.  
  
Max overcame his shock and a few tears dropped from his ocean blue eyes. "I love you Rei." Rei wiped away the tears gently and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Max's face, "I love you, and I can't live without you."  
  
They shared another kiss this time, long and passionate. Black meshed with gold. Amber mixed with cerulean blue. The storm came to an end, and the incandescent moon poked out of the clouds to shine upon the two lovers.  
  
+++  
  
You tend to my bloody wrist  
  
You pull me into a tight embrace  
  
You place a chaste kiss upon my lips  
  
You then say the words I've longed to hear  
  
"I love you, and I can't live without you."  
  
We share another kiss, long and passionate  
  
And suddenly, I don't feel so invisible anymore.....  
  
+++  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! Finally finished with my Rei X Max fic! At long last, it is done!  
  
Rei: What do you mean by 'at long last'? It only took you an hour to write this?!  
  
I was motivated! ^__^  
  
Max: *sweatdrops* Uh, next time, could you stick to Tyka angst? Rei won't let me use any knives now. Now I can't cook!  
  
Speaking of Tyka, are those two done yet! They've been in the closet for about twenty minutes already!  
  
Rei: *knocks on the door* Alright you two, come on out! Your time is up!  
  
Kai: *comes out looking triumphant*  
  
Tyson: *comes out looking a bit out of it*  
  
So nice for you to come out and- GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TYSON! IS THAT A HICKEY?! *points to the hickey on Tyson's neck*  
  
Rei and Max: *study Tyson's neck* Yup, that's a hickey alright.....  
  
KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: *smirks* I couldn't resist!  
  
GRRRRR. *anime vein appears* THAT'S THE TENTH TIME THIS WEEK! *grumbles* Now I have to get the concealer.....  
  
Everyone: Review please! ^__^  
  
JA NE!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


End file.
